Drake Avant
|gender = Male|hair = Black|eyes = Brown|era = *Human-Covenant War *Post-War|rank = Captain|affiliation = *New Corsican Republic Defense Force * ** *** *Joint Enforcement Tactical Specialist Task Force}}Captain Drake A. Avant is a former and the leader of the Joint Enforcement Tactical Specialist Task Force in Alto Valeur. After becoming injured during the Battle of Estuary, he was approached by the Administrator of Fleurdelis to run a new police task force dedicated to ridding the city of crime. Early Life Drake Armand Avant was born on February 11, 2527, in Alto Valeur, Fleurdelis, New Corsica. He was birthed as an illegitimate child to parents Claudia Spencer, a swimsuit model and NCRDF Brigadier-General Avant. Because of the ongoing urgency of the Human-Covenant War, General Avant kept the existence of his affair secret. Claudia raised Drake alone at her house in Imperial Prais where he attended grade school, eventually Mauer High School, where he would letter as a star player in the varsity gravball and basketball teams. He would meet and befriend a Michael Hoya, whom had just graduated out of the police academy and worked as campus security. During his junior and senior years, Avant took carpentry classes and began developing in interest in woodworking. His mother sent him to the colonial militia's basic after graduation. Two weeks into training; his mother was exposed in an affair scandal involving several of the NCRDF's commanding officers, including Brigadier-General Avant's affair with his mother. Claudia was killed through unknown means, however investigations turned up empty and it was eventually ruled as a suicide. Brigadier-General Avant was believed to have been involved with his mistress' death, but no evidence was found to support this claim. Although he faced scrutiny, the New Corsican government pardoned him due to his recent efforts to boost the military's morale throughout the course of the Human-Covenant War. Drake did not receive acceptance when he attempted to apply to the NCRDF's Military Cadet Institute on his alleged father's behalf. It remained unproven and unrecognized by the military that he was the general's son. Military Career After basic, Drake received training on Mars and served in the New Corsican Republic Defense Force Army for a year before qualifying for the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Upon receiving training in Kenosha, Mars, he as assigned into the 13th Shock Troops Battalion, a Multi-Terrain Special Forces Operator (MTSFO), a sub-unit of the 105th Shock Troops Division that specialized in fighting on unstable and hostile forms of terrain. He spent four years with the Helljumpers, fighting against both Covenant and Insurrectionists on multiple worlds including , , and Southampton. He would earn the nickname of "Primetime" during his service which originated from his school as a player and would rise to the rank of Second Lieutenant by early 2551. Battle of Estuary On February 20, 2551, Second Lieutenant Avant was in command of Devil Platoon in the 13th's Delta Company. Devil was inserted into 's capital city Thurmond, which was under siege by Covenant forces to interrupt their excavation teams that were defending the city centre. Upon landing in rainfall, Devil made their rendezvous to a square where the main civilian evacuation was taking place. However Covenant forces found their location and rushed their position, separating him and three others from the remainder of the platoon. Avant headed towards the hospital where a rookie ODST by the name of Jacobson came under fire by a Shade turret and two jackal snipers. Using the distraction to his advantage, Avant and another ODST quietly eliminated the sharpshooters and destroyed the turret with a frag grenade. Even though the area was clear, a Covenant locust attacked part of the hospital. Joint Enforcement Tactical Specialist Task Force Personality and Traits Skills and Abilities Equipment Avant's preferred sidearm is an Acheron A9N, from his previous days with the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. Relationships * [[Tyson Jeremiah "TJ" Ellington|'Tyson Jeremiah Ellington']] * [[Michael Hoya|'Michael Hoya']] * [[Lexi Duvernay|'Lexi Duvernay']] * Brigadier-General Avant: Appearances * Old Wounds (First Appearance) * JETS Files (All episodes) Category:Detectives and criminal investigators Category:Humans